Have you hugged your son lately?
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Jacqli thought that she never showed her affection to her son. AyaMir. Okako fic.


**Title: Have you hugged your son lately?**

**Ratings: K**

**Genre: Family/General**

**Fandom: Ar Tonelico**

**Pairings: AyaMir (mother and son/family/okako(?) fic), implied CroMir and AyaLore**

**Summary: **Jacqli thought that she never showed her affection to her son. AyaMir. Okako fic.

**Disclaimer: Ar Tonelico belongs to GUST.**

**Author's Notes: Inspired by a TotA fic called 'Have You Hugged Your Fonist Lately?' by Hikaru Irving.**

* * *

Jacqli loves reading. She owned a library in her temporary home, Cat Mansion. All books stored in there were either for scientific use and collection of variant information about Reyvateils and Sound Science, or simply fantasy books for entertainment purpose (which served as references too, whenever she wanted to write a novel). She would spend her free time reading a good book, along with a coffee and a snack. In her opinion, it was the best way to waste time, rather than shopping around like normal girls do these days (specifically, she mentioned Cloche).

Today, while Croix went to the town's market to buy some ingredients for their lunch, she decided to buy a newspaper in the nearest bookstore. Yes, it was rare to find her buying something related to 'humanity', but since the other books they have were magazines, which she knew would be even worse, she chose the newspaper instead.

She flipped through the pages, read down several articles. Most of them talked about politics and economies, which didn't interested Jacqli at all. However, when her eyes read through an article about today's life-style, it got her thinking.

It was about how families these days became a bit awkward. It happened because despite the peace that had come to Metafalica, several people still have to work hard. Parents definitely need to work hard so they could fed their children, however, it also made the children interact less with their parents.

When she related it to herself, she realized that she never showed her affection toward Ayatane. Well, maybe she had, but indirectly and almost unnoticed. Since his birth, she had told him to go spy on Shurelia. The only times where they had chance to talk was when he came to report to him about his progress, and after her defeat, he only came to her to ask her about her wishes so they could craft Phantasmagoria. After that, he returned to her, and now became her Mind Guardian.

All in all, they never shared anytime as a normal mother and son. Yeah, they're really not a real family, and it was very un-Jacqli-ish to show affections toward other. Yet, she felt the necessary to show it to her son, even just for once.

Buying him a gift was not an option. That son of hers didn't need matter. Also, even though she wanted to buy it, she didn't know what to choose, because she didn't know what he liked aside from his love toward domestic things like cooking and compared to him, her cooking was quite…unordinary. So really, she couldn't give it to him.

Thinking for awhile, a brilliant idea popped into her mind. _That's it!_

* * *

For once, Ayatane wasn't within his Mother's Cosmosphere. Right now, he was sitting atop the Rinkernator, along with Lorelai*. Today was their schedule to teach that Sentient how to arrange Hymmnos into a proper sentences. He learned quite fast, and now he was about to learn how to create Binasphere.

"Alright, this is the most complicated grammar rules in Standard Dialect. Binasphere used two lines of lyrics as though they're one. Doing this creates stronger song, because it has dual effects," the silver haired guy said.

The other male stared at him. "So, two Reyvateils required singing it or what?"

"No. It mixed two lines into one. For example is—are you listening to me?" he asked as he noticed that Lorelai's gaze had wandered to something else.

He shook his head. "To be honest, no... I wonder what that hole is."

Ayatane frowned and turned around. Lorelai didn't speak false. There was a hole in the midair behind him. The hole getting larger and larger and the crimson knight took several steps backward, avoiding it if by any chance something dangerous popped out from it. However, he was relieved when he saw Jacqli appeared through the hole.

"Mother," he exclaimed. "You nearly give me a heart attack."

The black haired Reyvateil sighed. "Then don't leave my Cosmosphere without notifying me. I was a bit scared when I can't find you in there!"

Lorelai giggled. "Sorry, Miu-chan. Ayatane came because it was his schedule to teach me about Hymmnos."

"Hmm," Jacqli nodded, understanding.

"So, why did you come here, Mother? Do you need my assistance?" Ayatane asked.

"No. I just want to give you a…present."

Both males before her looked at each other, a bit surprised, but returned their gaze at the Mother of Virus. "What kind of gift?" the son asked, curious.

For some minutes, Jacqli stayed still. She was a bit nervous to do it, and also, Lorelai watched her too. She considered return to Croix's place and give it to Ayatane later. However, she couldn't hold back any longer, and decided to do it now. Hence, after the long silence, she threw herself at her son, wrapping her arms around the young Virus.

The action made Ayatane frozen and Lorelai blinked. Their momentary static state came to an abrupt end when Jacqli spoke up to explain the confusion.

"Thank you for your entire good job, either when we were assaulting Sol Ciel or when you guided Croix through all levels within my Cosmosphere. Thank you so much, my son."

She stepped back, breaking off the hug. Both males noticed the pink tinge on her pale cheeks, made her looking very cute. Ayatane wouldn't tell her that, but unlike him, Lorelai lunged at his small friend and pulled her into his embrace.

"Aww…Miu-chan! That's so sweet! You look so adorable and all shy! Hehe~"

"L-Let me go!"

Ayatane chuckled lightly and tapped on the redheaded's shoulder, silently telling him to release his Mother. Lorelai squeezed her little more before backed away, giggling frantically as he watched her flushed, ran out of breaths.

"Thank you, Mother. I appreciate it. Nevertheless, may I ask you what brought that on me all of sudden?" the son inquired, fighting back a funny smirk from appearing on his enthusiasm face.

Jacqli sighed. "I read an article about how families have grown apart lately, and something like a hug would bring them closer and let them know you care and such."

"Hmm…my scion mentioned something like that as well," Lorelai giggled. "But it was correct. A simple hug could make everyone feel closer. The positive energy does flow through passionate touch like that, I suppose."

Ayatane smiled. He approached her Mother and hugged her briefly, whispering, "I really appreciate it, Mother. Infel yor... iem en yanje... melenas marta...**"

Blushed lightly, Jacqli hugged him back, albeit a little nervous. She whispered softly to him, "Was yea ra hartes yor... inferiare lasye mea...***"

* * *

**Footnote:**

*Lorelai, the Sentient of Seventh Fonon. In this story, I made him as Mir's old friend (and Ayatane's lover, hehe). He spend most of his time hanging out with Ayatane, either learning about Hymmnos or simply relaxing in Sol Ciel. If any of you wonder how he looks like, simply imagine a redheaded Martel :p

**"Thank you...now and forever...my beloved mother."

***"I love you...my dearest son."


End file.
